Getting to know this Writer
by Kalen Bloodstone
Summary: COMPLETE... Quiz: Want to know Kalen a little more? Here's your chance, so why not take a look. Quiz format. - Rated: K, Writer of Artemis F./Inheritance Cycle/Kate Daniels fandom.


**_~ Getting to know this Writer ~_**

* * *

~ In case you were wondering who I was, here's a quiz styled questioneer that I found; hope it helped you. ~

* * *

1. Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 81, and find line 4.

_-cousin, Salem; and a few others. I had stopped doing so before- The Kiesha'Ra series, volume three; Falcondance, written by Ameilia Atwater-Rhodes . . ._

2. Stretch your left arm out as far as you can. What can you touch?

_Dead air, though if it came to another meter or so; I'd be touching my families coffee table._

3. What is the last thing you watched on TV?

_How I met your Mother, episode 15: Oh Honey, starring Katy Perry. Amazing!_

4. Without looking, guess what time it is:

_9:00 p.m._

5. Now look at the clock. What is the actual time?

_8:50 p.m., it has been for thirty-two seconds. _

6. With the exception of the computer, what can you hear?

_Last of the Wilds, Nightwish, just ended; to make way for Pricetag, by Jessie J. _

7. When did you last step outside? What were you doing?

_Midday; to bring in groceries and help shovel the drive :(_

8. Before you started this survey, what did you look at?

_My playlist and FanFiction._

9. What are you wearing?

_My favorite pair of flannel nightpants, and an earthen colored longsleeve shirt; with the first few buttons popped open. Feet: bare, as they often are. My headphones, for I don't like disturbing the people around me with my music; and a keychain which I cannot stop fiddling with on my finger._

10. Did you dream last night?

_Often as I've been told, one always dreams; they will likely forget it by the morning. So, my answer would be yes, though the details are lost to this mind . . ._

11. When did you last laugh?

_At around 8:25. My sister, as she often does when something's buffering, made a strange noise which cannot be described; my older brother didn't know she did this as frequent as I do, made an even more comical face; which again can only be described through viewing. I was explaining to him that it was frequent, and then I started to laugh for a few seconds. _

12. What is on the walls of the room you are in?

_Unfortunately, I am not in my bedroom; so for the stalkers out there, you will soon be disappointed. The family room is frequented by a few odd paintings, draperies, and plagues with inspirational sayings on them. _

13. Seen anything weird lately?

_My Dog going through his little maze of snow. The whole Blizzard, yeah, Max didn't like the snow that high. Max, such an average, most used name of a dog; but Max is the perfect name for him; if I had named _him_ Kalen, it wouldn't have worked. _

15. What is the last film you saw?

Little Miss Sunshine (Dysfunctional family. Dad's a loser who is helping people not become one. Grandda is a cocaine addict, while the brother Dwayne has taken a vow of silence until he joins the Airforce. Uncle Frank is a homosexual with suicidal issues, while the Mother is just plain out there.)

16. If you became a multi-millionaire overnight, what would you buy?

_A summer cottage in Seattle, WA, with a pimped out basement; home theater, snack area, comfy couch's, books; the works, which I'd share with my brother and sisters, along with my parents. I'd buy authentic weapons, medieval weapons as well as a few M16's and a Bor (alex) sniper rifle from Poland. I'd buy a few shares in Starbucks, a few McDonalds; perhaps a Panera Breads or Subways. Healthy living is coming back! What was that? Why not Whole foods? Well, they support abortion. I'd give 30% to charity and the homeless, buy a new wardrobe which consists only of PJ's. Then, I'd have an crock of gold beneath me; I'd take a few English classes, and start working on a novel and eventually get it published, or any book for that matter, by 18. Then, I'd live a ripe old age, with at least twenty novels under my belt. Oh, and I'd get an appointment with Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, who is quite the same as me. The method of writing is what we share; I'd like to ask her a few questions. _

17. Tell me something about you that we don't know:

_I'm a Rihanna fanatic; along with Jessie J and a few other bands such as 3OH!3, Nightwish, and Adele. I, am also the perfect Chef. I'll listen to instructions when needed, by another Chef, so I'm not prideful as many are. I'm great with lasagna and teriyaki chicken, and I can do wonders with coconut. You may find the detailed, or just longer food paragraphs boring, in my stories; but if you don't you are likely hungry or just as much a Chef as I. _

18. If you could change one thing about the world, regardless of guilt or politics, what would you do?

_If I could, I'd give wealth and food and other previsions to third-world-countries and people in need. But the sad thing is, as many things as I could try; there are to many people born into this world. Many, are not even known; meaning their location. The ones I could, I'd help, but through my wealth from getting rich over night; so what would I do? If it was in the past-tense, I'd have probably have assassinated the whole cast of "Twilight," the publishing office I would've blown up with C4 (my nickname), and would've threatened Stephanie away from written beyond chapter 2.  
_

19. Do you like to dance?

_Depends on the factors. Music, people, atmosphere, dress; even the weather. I like to be somewhere that I know I'm in a place that it wouldn't leak out, and that I could trust them not to laugh. Or if they did, it was directed with the person and other people around me of which I joined. Say, in plain daylight and randomly; no. With the right music, say Complicated or Higher, or maybe even All of the Lights; then and only then, along with my favorite sister Carrie, then I'd do something. Another thing, I'm completely different with her in the midst. We are so much alike, me and my sister; but there are a few things we'll only do together, only when both of our craziness are combined. I think I just lost some major Man Points , but I don't mean Shakira or anything.  
_

20. George Bush:

_I really don't have an opinion on George Bush, I honestly don't care. Only recently have I needed to pay attention to politics. _

21. Imagine your first child is a girl. What do you call her?

_This is rather to decide at this age; my emotion and likeness sways frequently, so I'll just pick my two favorites. Kalen or Kyla. _

22. Imagine your first child is a boy. What do you call him?

_Aiden or Andre _

23. Would you ever consider living abroad?

_Seattle WA is about as far as I want to go, perhaps New Zealand and Ireland, to revisit my roots. But other then that, I'm perfectly satisfied here in the States. _

* * *

~ Kalen Bloodstone ~_  
_


End file.
